Eyes Show What We Deny
by Thornmaster
Summary: Samus is used to being alone, but after a strange workout with Link she's ready to reconsider. Rated M for language and possible sexual themes. My summaries suck, but Read and Review. I might keep going either that or just make it a one shot. No lemons in this chapter but possible lemons later.


Eyes show what we deny.

She sat on a bench outside the gym. The armor maintenance portion of her day was over quicker than usual so she headed down to the gym early. However the gym room she wanted was being used until the hour was over. She was patient enough to wait. It was odd; she usually didn't have free time. But things have definitely changed. She wasn't afraid to admit that. Her exterior outlook on life may have made her seem threatening to everyone else, however those who truly knew her, knew her outer personality shed with her suit. Those numbers were few and tired but they were a much stronger chain then she was used too. The princess of Hyrule viewed her not only as a proud and strong warrior but also as a strong person. She had once called her something that drove Samus insane.

"What did she mean," She muttered to herself. "Indomitable?" The door swung open jarring her a bit before she saw most of the males leave the room.

"You coming?" Ike yelled back in.

"No thank you I think I will go running today."

"Alright man, see ya later."

"Farewell." Samus walked in and saw a large blonde mane adorn the bench press. He finished his rep and sat up, scars covered his back, some younger than others. He reached for his wineskin and took a huge gulp. Samus ignored him and got to work. She clicked on the treadmill and began her running.

"Oh, hello Miss Aran. I trust you are having an eventful day." Samus looked back and tried to be polite. Among the friends she had made, Link was still about as much as a stranger as could be. From the way he dressed to the way he talked, he was just strange.

"More or less," she started running and reached for her headphones.

"If you would like to you can join me on my run up today." He extended the invitation smoothly before she got the headphones in.

"I can run right here." She said. "Wait, up where?" He pointed out the window to the large mountain about a mile away and at least 2 1/2 up.

"I run it every two days, it's beautiful up there. You can see most of the land from its peak. Once again you may join." Samus couldn't resist. "Oh and if you do, bring something to swim in, there is a nice lake about a mile and a half from the summit. I usually swim there as well." Samus stood on the tread mill and thought. It would be beneficial to her socially, and she couldn't help it.

"Sure." She took of her ear buds and grabbed her bag. "I have to run and grab my suit." Link looked confused.

"It is not that challenging of a hike; I do not think the power suit would be necessary. But if you need it I won't complain." Samus laughed and blushed.

"I meant my swim suit, you dork." She smiled and laughed both a foreign feeling. Link laughed and realized his embarrassment. She stopped laughing shortly and left, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Outside the gym shall be fine. I must bathe and stretch, in the meantime get what you need. Also I will be storing food in my pack. I would advise you do the same." She nodded and left the gym smiling. The smile quickly disappeared as HE walked up.

"Now what'cha doing out here so quickly? I thought you were just getting started toning that nice body of yours, sweetheart." Samus turned and delivered a straight shot to his gut, then tipped him over.

"Falcon," She said calmly as she pushed him over. "Punched." She smiled and walked away.

"That was a light day; she only punched you in the gut. She's in a good mood." Fox said as he walked by. "When will you learn Falcon?" Samus walked into her room and looked for her suit. As she was looking she heard a small knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Ness.

"Hello Ness. What did you need?" He bowed his head slightly.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Samus, but have you seen Lucas? I haven't seen him all day and I can't sense him anywhere." Samus smiled at him with a deviant twist.

"Are you playing hide and seek again?" Ness smiled and laughed.

"Yes, he's really good." She used her computer to give him a general direction.

"Good luck." She finally found her suit and packed a lunch in her bag. She left her room and thought. "Better safe than sorry." She grabbed her small pistol and put it in her bag. She headed outside and Link was standing outside, sword on his back and in his usual green clothing. His shield hung proudly from his back as he stood there. "And here I thought we weren't wearing armor."

"I am not, I simply wear the tunic and some leggings that I borrowed from Ike. They have much more room than most of mine." Samus laughed again.

"Link, they are called pants. You wear pants, women wear leggings." Link smiled again.

"This world is most strange." He laughed again. After the initial shock of meeting him, he was very friendly.

"Whoa, whoa missy." Falcon stood in the way again.

"Can I help you Captain?" Link asked. Falcon pushed him out of the way.

"I believe you owe me an apology, sweet cheeks." She lost all smiling and was serious now.

"Falcon get off of it." Fox yelled from behind him. Falco was behind Fox watching it all happen.

"Sir, Miss Aran is busy, if you would we have to get going." Falcon turned around and looked Link dead in the eye.

"You got no power here, k pointy ear? Now scram and fawn over the other pointy ear kk?" He turned again and Link was confused. Samus took Falcon's head and slammed it down onto her knee, she spun around and put her tennis shoe firmly on his tail bone and leapt off of it. It threw falcon to the ground.

"I owe you nothing." She turned and continued to walk, Link right behind her still confused. Samus now completely frustrated retreated back into her ear buds. Link enjoyed a bit of silence from the nature around him. Samus turned right as he did and there eyes met. Samus usually wore her long hair in a pony tail but some hair covered her eyes. Link looked curious and moved her hair.

"One green, one blue. Odd." Samus blushed as his fingers ran across her forehead. "Do you know why that is?" She blushed as she stepped away.

"No. Usually it happens when twins are conceived but one dies. One twin absorbs the other and the two irises are key to this. But I was an only child. It's strange but it's me." She walked away slowly. She was always insecure about them and she hated people pointing them out.

"It's not strange it's beautiful." He said. Samus stopped in her tracks. She blushed like mad again. He walked next to her. "In my world the eyes were a portal to the core of a person, what they believed in and how they were."

"Is that true with me?" She asked still blushing, careful not to show her face. He rushed in front and again moved the hair, she was blushing hard and froze as he stared into her eyes. Her soul.

"One blue eye, representing the endless sky. One green eye, representing the unexplored earth. One blue eye to show the yearn for freedom, and one green eye to show the want to explore." Link smiled. "I guess it is." Samus was frozen, never moving. His large body easily concealed hers from the light, she started to feel something in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run away from him, and she wanted to run toward him. She wanted to avert her gaze, but she wanted to keep staring into his eyes. She wanted to ignore him, but she wanted to kiss him. Link turned and looked. "That's our destination." The mountain stood before them, tall and foreboding. "Do you think you can do it?" Link looked back and smiled.

"Try and keep up, kid." She dashed in front of him and started up the mountain. She got almost 4 meters in front of him before she watched him storm up the mountain. Using everything to his advantage Link ran the mountain like it was a small hill, he didn't even use his clawshot. Samus saw each time he leapt his muscles ripple, it was distracting to say the least. As they neared the top he held down his hand.

"What was that about keeping up?" He asked, only slightly mocking her. She glared at him but still smiling. She looked out and saw nearly the whole land stretched out before them. "I told you before, the view alone is worth the hike. Are you ready to swim?" He said as he turned. Samus turned and saw a crystal clear lake. "If you need privacy to change I shall turn my back." Samus was jolted by the comment, she got a sudden mental picture of undressing in front of him. She shook the image out of her head.

"It's fine I'll go behind the rock." Samus stepped behind the large rock and quickly turned to see if he was looking, he wasn't as he promised. Samus slowly slipped off her tank top and bra. Again slowly checking to see if he had turned, instead he sat on the edge of the cliff looking out. She quickly removed the last bit of her clothing, as she did she got a sudden mental image of Linking snooping, she shook her head but looked anyway, better safe than sorry. Link it seemed had not moved from that spot. Samus sighed and put on her swim suit. It was a one piece which she hadn't worn in a while but it still fit. She also wore a male's pair of swim trunks on top. She had always found it comfortable. She took a deep breath and stepped out. Link turned as he heard the grass crunch. Samus blushed when he stared but was unsure of what he was staring at. He slowly got up and smiled.

"You look great." He smiled, "My turn I guess." He walked behind the rock, Samus heard him take off the armor and the sword. But the rest was silent. She easily lost track of time watching the land shift beneath them, the wind made the trees move beneath it's weight. She again pondered the meaning of the Princesses words. She heard the grass crunch as Link sat down beside her.

"Link," She asked he looked over slowly. "What does the word indomitable mean to you?" She asked slowly, as if trying to phrase the question as it was asked. Link pondered the question while he fiddled with some grass.

"That is a very good question, Miss Aran." He said after a while. "My best guess would be the capacity to never be conquered, or compromised." He said softly. "Does that answer your question, Miss Aran?" She sighed, no it didn't.

"Not really." She hid her face again while she thought, but she could feel Link's diamond blue eyes staring at her as she did so. "Princess Zelda," She said softly enough to grab his attention again. "Said something about me being indomitable, I haven't been able to figure out what she meant." She took a rock and let it drop down the edge of the mountain, she watched it bounce along, shaping the land as it went. "I guess it's pointless."

"I get it," He said suddenly. "She isn't talking about your body or your fighting style, not even your personality. She's talking about," He paused and looked her in the eyes again. "These." He moved his fingers around her eyes outlining them. Samus froze beneath his touch again. "Remember what I said about eyes?" She nodded as his words rang through her head, her body still frozen, as if he brought ice through his skin. "It's who we are in our eyes, she must have been talking about your eyes." He smiled.

"What does that have to do with being indomitable?" She snapped, without anger but curiosity.

"It means that Samus Aran will never be compromised, she will not break or bend beneath someone else's will. If that makes sense." He stood to look out upon the land beneath them. Samus was flushed and frustrated.

"No, no that doesn't. That's not me, that's never been me. I have never been indomitable, ever why would she say that?" She paced around and started tearing up. "Link why do you think that?" She looked at him as he got up and walked toward her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. He held her hand.

"You are Samus Aran, why would I not think that?" This didn't calm her down, it only made her more frustrated.

"That's not who I am." She finally screamed, she sat down and clutched her head, she was actually crying now. He sat right next to her and held her hand tightly as she tried to pull away from him.

"You defended me. You stood up for me." She looked at him, she was still crying. "You knew full well I could hold my own in a fight but you chose to put your neck out for me. Why wouldn't you be indomitable, and I have heard how Zelda talks about you. She thinks the world of you; she values you as a friend. And I heard about the bomb incident." Samus went wide eyed. One of the Wire frames got loose and threw a smart bomb at Zelda, Samus was able to block most of the blast but she herself had gotten wounded in the fray. "Why wouldn't you be?" She looked at him and kept crying, and she hated herself for it. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't. She lunged at him and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"I feel so weak." She finally managed to utter and pushed herself away, trying to wipe away the tears. Link still sat beside her and held her hand. "Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked as she started to calm down.

"I thought that is what you did to a person you liked in this world," He said unsure of himself. Samus looked at him wide eyed. "Am I wrong?" He was still smiling, but he still looked a little disappointed.

"We usually do this." She lunged at him and kissed him deeply. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled back, still close to him. "Just for future reference." He was shocked, but he smiled. He immediately did the same thing and kissed her back.

"Thank you, for that." He smiled and sat back down, "Are you ready to swim?" He took a running start and jumped in the lake. He came up shivering. "I-It i-i-s f-f-fine." She could tell he was joking.

"Morph ball!" She shouted as she jumped in. She laughed as she splashed on him. They played in the lake for a good hour before they became fatigued and climbed out. "So you aren't going out with Zelda?" She asked as she dried off.

"No, it is a common mistake. But there are many reasons." He did not seem saddened, he was still having fun talking with her.

"Like what?" She sat on the edge of the lake, he soon joined her. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, Zelda is a beautiful woman but we are two different people. Even if the titles were gone and we were just people, we would still be unable to connect."

"But you two are perfect for each other, literally." What the hell am I doing, I am trying to convince the man I am kissing to go out with his dream girl.

"No we are not. Few people know this but Sheik and Zelda are one in the same, and though they both share a mind, they share something else. A desire I cannot fulfill."

"Like what?" Link took a deep breath.

"My words must never leave us. Zelda's desires for a man cannot be fulfilled, she desires someone else." Samus was straining to understand. "No man can satisfy her." He said. "Her desires lie not in the hearts of men." Samus was still confused. "She does not desire men. She desires the female mind over that of a mans." Samus went wide eyed and blushed.

"That explains a lot."

"And I hold nothing against her, we are still true friends. It saddens me though, she can never get married the way she wants. She said if she ever goes back to Hyrule she will wed a man so her blood can be passed down but she would continue her relations with a woman."

"Do you know why she is that way?" Samus tried very hard to avoid using that word she knew.

"Because she spent her years as a child as a male she was influenced. That is my idea anyway, in truth neither of us know. She feels bad because she knows I like her. But there is nothing we can do."

"I'm sorry," Samus said. "I know you liked her."

"I did, but it is the past now. My concerns for the future have changed though." He said softly kicking his feet in the water.

"How so?" She copied him watching the ripples mix their reflections.

"I have you to focus on." He traced his fingers over her reflection; she could almost feel the touch. "You have given me light to focus on in the darkness, in a poetic sense." Samus blushed as she leaned into him; he leaned in to and kissed her. Their lips met gently in mid-air before slowly breaking apart again. He held her hand as he did. Samus blushed and tried to hide her face but Link brought it back out again. "Why do you always hide your face?"

"I'm used to having something hide it for me." She smiled and held his hands. "What do we do about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean come on, we go down there holding hands and smiling they are going to pick us apart, not in a good way. I don't want you getting embarrassed because of me."

"Why would I ever be embarrassed from you, you are a great warrior and a great person too."

"I'm just not the person they would expect you to date."

"Why do you care so much of what other people think? In truth I do as well but to only two people, Princess Zelda because she is royalty and I respect her wishes."

"Who is the other person?" He just smiled and started to gather his clothes to go change again.

"You, it's always been you."

"Why me?"

"I've always recognized you as a great warrior. So if you said something about me was off or lacking, I immediately trained to match you."

"Really, so did I." She remarked.

"That's how it works. But I will admit, it would be unfitting if we appeared to be anything different then ourselves. But I would love to take you to dinner sometime, would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes," she held his hand again. "I would." Samus tried to write down what she felt in her log that night but she couldn't describe it other than one word.

"Indomitable."

"Whoa check it out, oh that had to hurt." Samus could hear the crowd's remarks to something big.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Captain Falcon came in and bitched out Link about something now they're fighting." Fox replied, he respected Samus, with or without the combat armor.

"Where are they?"

"The bridge of Eldin, Falcon chose the location." He smiled, cheering Link on.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Falcon chose a place where Link has the tactical advantage? And on purpose at that. Something's not right."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that." He got quiet. "And Falcon hasn't really been fighting he's only been defending, expecting Link to make the first move each time."

"Something's wrong. I'm going to help."

"Why?"

"Cause, Falcon's up to something, I have to see this for myself, and can we hear what they're saying?"

"No why?"

"I'm going in."

"It's dangerous to go alone." Fox yelled back. "Why go?"

"It's a secret to everyone." She smiled and put on her armor. She had just made some new modifications to her armor, now recognizing Link as a friendly signature; it could be turned off for sparring matches though, she ran to the teleporter and set it a few feet away from the stage. That way she could hear what was being said, before charging in anyway.

"Really I should have done this sooner; I'm tired of you fucking up my ideas, and just plain getting in the way." Falcon screamed as he slammed Link into the ground.

"I do not recall getting in the way, or messing up any ideas."

"Oh just shut the fuck up." Falcon punched him so that he was in the ground. "You know damn well, it's about Samus. I saw you too at the lake up on the mountain." Samus gasped quietly, what was going on?

"Are you in love with her?"

"Fuck no, I've been looking to tap that bitch since I got here, but she's been a bitch and you keep fucking things up too. So I'm gonna kill you, then Samus, then your other pointy eared bitch, I'm sick of being denied. So I'll get some blood on my hands." Link quickly got angry and began attacking offensively but Falcon just kept dodging.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you talk too much," Falcon grabbed him by the throat after a missed thrust, "So please just shut up." Samus was pissed now.

"Captain," Link tried to warn him of Samus, who was charging up a charge beam.

"Didn't I say to shut the fuck up?" Falcon threw him down and put his foot on his chest.

"Behind you." Link managed to mutter.

"Please, just shut," Falcon started but before he could finish Samus shot him from behind with the Charge beam.

"Shut up Falcon, and by the way, I wouldn't touch you with a 200 foot pole." Falcon tried to pick himself up while Samus helped Link up. Link and Samus got up only to be wide eyed at Falcon.

"I'm seriously going to kill you both; you just don't know when to give up and surrender. I was seriously going to just leave you both for dead here but now I'm just going to murder you, and that other bitch, the princess I don't care which one, they'll both die for all I care if it gets the message that I don't like being fucked with, that I don't like to be denied and I will kill anyone who gets in my way." Samus and Link were blindsided as they kept pointing behind Falcon trying to warn them. Eventually they just side stepped.

"Oh Captain?" Link said and pointed behind him.

"I am most certainly not a bitch, nor would I ever allow myself to be killed by something like you. I would rather sooner be kidnapped by Gannondorf again than let you touch me." Falcon turned and took one of her light arrows to the chest sending him flying back. Falcon laid on his back laughing.

"You sons of bitches fell for it." He kicked Link square in the chest and knocked both him and Zelda off the edge with a bomb falling after them. The bomb exploded and soon after there was no trace of either of them. "2 down, 1 to go but I can't kill you yet." Samus looked up as Falcon drew ever closer. "First I'm going to rape you, making sure I take my sweet time and then I'm going to feed you to Ripley." Samus tried to back up but she was still weak from the charge beam, her armor had started to fall off showing her face. Falcon smirked as he reached down to grab her throat. Samus closed her eyes as she felt his fingers on her neck. But a sharp ringing sound stopped it completely. She looked and a thin metal blade was blocking Falcon's hand. The blade connected to a lithe arm with a blue cloak.

"You have pissed me off in a number of ways, Captain Falcon, first you attempted to sexually assault a fellow warrior, and murder her. Second you murdered a close friend and someone whom I have loved for sometime, and third you killed someone whom I have considered a better man than both you and I and a stronger warrior. So if you are going to attempt to harm yet another friend you will have to kill me first." Marth calmly threatened him. A larger blade was placed at Falcon's throat.

"And me." Ike grinned. Soon after 2 sets of pistols were pointed at his throat followed by a laser from R.O.B, Fox, and Falco.

"As well as this team and you may want to look behind you." Fox smirked. Samus looked as well and every person who ever fought in the tournament was there to offer a hand in kicking Falcon's ass. A bright light suddenly shone and revealed Link and Zelda there brand new and glowing with an immaculate power. Link's eyes glowed a hating glow of crimson as he walked closer to Falcon. Falcon tried to back up but he was cornered. Zelda stood stock still as the bow of light form around her hand. Link drew his sword with a righteous metallic ring as it glowed with an awesome fire. Link rushed and struck Falcon with the blunt side of his sword. Time slowed for everyone except Samus who watched everyone of the bone crushing 100 blows struck on Captain Falcon's person. A large Triforce held him in place as each blow rang out with a sickening thud. Time resumed as Falcon went flying from the last blow to his chest. Zelda released the arrow just in time to catch Falcon in mid-air and pin him to the ground.

"Yeah, kill him Link." Fox shouted as the others cheered. But his answer surprised everyone, even Samus.

"No. This is not our friend. Zelda purify the blade." Zelda did so, for she knew why. Link took one final slash at Falcon and everyone saw as Falcons body split in two. Captain Falcon lay on the ground unconscious. Dark Link stood with the master sword in his chest.

"When did you figure it out?"

"When he started talking like you, you said the same things to me in our first fight."

"Damn, almost got away with it. No matter, just remember I'm in every one of you. I'm those shadows in your head." He shouted laughing maniacally. "You can't kill me, there is evil in everyone, his was just the easiest to exploit. See ya later, Link." The shadows dissipated as everyone calmed down. Falcon was alive but unconscious. Samus stayed sitting as she panted trying to wrap her head around what happened.

"Three cheers for Link." Fox shouted.

"No, for Samus." Marth shouted.

"For both." Ike shouted. All of them cheered as they Link and Samus basked in the cheers for a moment before a groan and some slurred speech interrupted them.

"What happened? Where am I?" Captain Falcon asked. Everyone looked at him differently, some with curiosity, some with hate, and some with fear. Samus walked over and grabbed his hands.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing Link in the gym and then him turning, he had red eyes. That's it." Samus turned and laughed with Link. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, we'll explain later, right now we're celebrating."

"Why?"

"Let's just say we had two victories today." Captain Falcon smiled and joined in the merrymaking. A tournament wide toast was given to Samus and Link. An apology was issued to Captain Falcon who was then treated with respect again. After the festivities Samus returned to her room.

"Hey Samus." Falcon came over and held his helmet in his hands nervously.

"Hey, Falcon what's up?"

"Link told me about what happened." Samus said nothing, she waited for him. "I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry I would never say anything like that. I wish I knew what I was doing, I know it's not much solace but it's the best I can give right now. I'm sorry, and hey maybe sometime I'll let you kick my ass."

"Falcon," She put her hand on his shoulder. He was blushing and tearing up. "I already kicked your ass. It was funny, it wasn't your fault. But if you do ever talk like that to me again, it doesn't matter if Dark Link is in you or not, I will kill you."

"Don't go easy on me. See ya later Samus."

"You too." Samus felt her stomach flitter, she had trouble breathing. She tried to move but it took to much energy.

"Congratulations that took a lot of courage." Link walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks." He took a marker and drew a large triangle on her hand. He drew an upside down triangle inside it and colored the one on her left in. Making it black while the others blank, he capped the marker and smiled. "What's this?" He held up his hand, the same pattern was on his hand as well.

"The Triforce of courage, one for me, one for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. "Are you not worried of what others will say?"

"Only two people influence me in that way. Zelda and you and I don't listen to Zelda nearly as much as I should." He smiled and kissed her again softly.

"Good to know. By the way she wanted to talk to you." Link pointed her in the right way and kissed her good night. He stumbled off to bed obviously tired from the day's events. Samus walked towards the dying embers of the party, including Marth, Zelda, and Ike. A few others gathered but they were off playing a game. Zelda saw Samus approach and excused herself from the conversation she was in, Marth and Ike continued talking amongst themselves as she left.

"So Sir Link gave you the message I gave him?"

"Yeah he said you wanted to talk to me. About what precisely?"

"Well I think we should go somewhere private, please follow me." Zelda and Samus made small talk while they made their way to a small room with two beds.

"Whose room is this?"

"This room belongs to Princess Peach and myself, but she is staying with Mario tonight, so I figured we could use this room to talk."

"Okay about what?"

"Sir Link told me about what happened yesterday afternoon." Oh God was she upset?

"What about it?" She asked nervously.

"Well that he admitted feelings toward you and you did the same to him." Zelda had a straight face which just made Samus even more nervous.

"Yes, I did, as did he."

"How far has your relationship gone?"

"We are going out to dinner tomorrow night." Zelda's eyes got wide as she smiled. She reached out and hugged Samus tightly. Samus was confused but hugged back.

"Thank you." She said, her voice was breaking, after releasing her from the hug she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "He also told you my secret." She got wide eyed again.

"Yes."

"Well you do not need to be embarrassed about it; I appreciate you as a friend, not a lover." Zelda's bluntness made Samus blush. "But because of what I am, I believe you call them lesbians," She was hesitant around the word. "Right?"

"Usually we just call them homosexuals. It's the more correct term for it; lesbian is sort of a blunt term."

"Thank you, anyway," She shuffled on the bed motioning Samus to sit down as well. "Because I am this way, Link has been alone for a long time. I have tried to offer myself to him but he refuses, he does not wish himself upon me if I would not enjoy it." Again the bluntness of Zelda just made her more uncomfortable. She couldn't get it; she could fight like a warrior on the field but girl talk made her uncomfortable. "And I have been worried about him, he does not leave much anymore, he just exercises and runs. I have been very concerned but when he told me about you two I was very pleased."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

"Do you know why you're homosexual?"

"Well my theory is I spent the years growing up as a boy, my conscious was inside a Sheikah boy, so I think I came to appreciate what they do. That is my idea."

"So that means you and Sheik are the same person?" Zelda laughed.

"Yes, I have lost track of all the people I have told and who I have not. But I was very scared Link would hate me. He stuck around but I still think he does not like me as a friend anymore. He stays distant; I am scared I will lose him as a friend."

"He still likes you, he still loves you." Samus interrupted. Zelda looked up tears starting to form in her eyes. "He talks about you all the time, he wishes you the absolute best, and the reason he stays away is so you can find a relationship for yourself. He still thinks you're a great friend. He still loves you I think."

"He does not love me, of this I am sure."

"How can you be sure?"

"He told me he loves you." She smiled as well; she got up and cleaned herself up. Samus got up as well left speechless by her words.

"He loves me?" She asked again under her breath. Zelda picked her up and gave her a quick peck on the lips, startling Samus and making her blush.

"Yes he does, now I have to leave, I was in a conversation with Marth, he said he had something important to tell me." Samus laughed under her breath. Poor Marth, about to get crushed, but she couldn't focus on that now. She had only two things on her mind, one Link loved her and she couldn't tell if she did back, and two Zelda just kissed her. That was most prominent and Samus couldn't tell why. She went back to her room and tried to sleep, she was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door without a thought as to what she was wearing. Link was at the door with a blanket and pillow, he had slight bed head and she could tell he was tired.

"Can I stay in your room tonight, I am rooming with Mario and he has a guest. I fear they will be up all night."

"Yeah come on in." Link looked at her in the light and blushed, and she realized why. She was only wearing a bra and panties. That was her pajamas for all she cared.

"I'm sorry you were changing and I interrupted you." Samus took the shot.

"Sure, let's go with that." She muttered. She grabbed a loose t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and slipped them on while his back was turned. He was fiddling around with the machinery on the wall while she changed, trying to comprehend the meaning. "It's my armor closet, it runs maintenance on the armor while cleaning and storing it."

"I see. What is it like in the armor?"

"It is like wearing a normal suit of armor except having a gun with it. Would you like to try on the helmet?"

"Would it fit?"

"I think, here." She grabbed the helmet and set it on his head. "What do you see?"

"Darkness right now, but it is canning you right now. This is indeed strange. I do not think ever fight like this."

"Same with your sword, I'm cool with close range fire arms. Why does this work?"

"Why does what work?"

"Us," She sighed, Link was still unsure of what she meant. "We are not only literally from two different worlds, we are two different kinds of warriors, you are social I'm not, you're a better person than me and I'm a bounty hunter you're a hero why does this work? We're too different."

"Because, we are very different, we get along." Link smiled simply.

"What?" He grabbed a slip of loose paper that was on the desk and started drawing a circle. He drew a simple curved line down the middle and two dots.

"I assume you know what this is?"

"A yin-yang, a Chinese symbol of balance."

"Correct, now you are not very social as said by this dip here." Samus followed as he traced his finger along the lines. "But I am easily swayed because I am compassionate, thus I am often betrayed." He followed the dip of his side as well. "I am also dedicated to my goals to the point of naïveté," He touched the dot on his side. "But you are also compassionate enough to understand when people are suffering." He touched the dot on her side as well. "It is a perfect balance, of the perfect warrior." He then drew another one. This time he started with himself. "Though I am sociable I am also distracted when I am on a task." He moved his finger down to her line. "Because you do not socialize as often you are dependable to get things done, and rely on things being done. And while I am able to reach to those who are silent with speech, you reach to those who speak with silence." He smiled and finished his little lecture and stretched slightly. Samus was speechless. He boiled down the essences of two people in a child's drawing.

"How do you do that?" She whispered. He slowly grasped her hand.

"I do not know. But Zelda is better. She can take a person apart with words and put them back together in a way that suits everyone. I have seen it happen. It comes with her wisdom."

"Thanks Link, but I better get to bed."

"Of course, good night Miss Aran."

"You can call me Samus." He turned back and smiled.

"Good night Samus." He started walking out the door when Samus stopped him.

"I thought you were staying here tonight." She said softly.

"I am, I am getting something to show you." Samus felt embarrassed, but she got back into bed and covered up silently wondering what these feelings were.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. Things were easier when no one knew she was a girl. He walked back in with his hands behind his back. He held a necklace out and put it on her. "What's this?"

"It is an old trinket from one of my travels. I want you to keep it."

"Thanks. Link, I talked with Zelda."

"What did she say?"

"She thanked me, cause she'd been really worried about you. She kissed me, and she told me you loved me. Sadly her kissing me is on my mind forever now." Link laughed and smiled.

"Well she told no lies. I do love you. All my years of travel have opened my heart to many things. There was a time that I truly loved Zelda, but that time has passed. I have been looking for someone to give my heart to, and I thank the goddesses it was you." He kissed her softly as he began to settle down for bed. "I could not have asked for a better woman to love." He shut his eyes as he yawned loudly. By the time he opened them Samus clutched the necklace crying softly. "What is wrong?" She reached out and hugged Link tightly. Link embraced her as she did him.

"Thank you." She continued crying as she tried to explain why, the stories of her being orphaned, going through the military, all of the pain she had experienced. "You must think I'm pretty weak."

"Why would I think that?" He asked.

"The strong ones never cry, never complain about their lives, and never say they miss the ones they've lost. The strong ones are rocks for others to stand on, I know I feel weak."

"You have it backwards, my dear. The strong ones show their emotions. There is a Hylian proverb, 'a fool knows no fear, a king knows fear but doesn't show it, a hero shows it all and the world bears it with him.'" Link whispered as he laid her down.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, when I found out I was the hero of time back in my world, I was ten years old. I was an orphan as well, a Hylian raised among Kokori. I was summoned by our leader, The Great Deku Tree, the wise and old ruler of our tribe, he had revealed my destiny to me, that I was to save the world in a sense. I was to kill an almost unstoppable evil, and protect a royal family I had never met. It seemed impossible."

"Yeah but you weren't scared were you?"

"Yes I was, I was so fearful, I feared death. I was scared. I didn't want to admit it either but I knew I had to, I had to save people so I mustered my courage and just did it."

"Why were you scared?"

"I was ten years old, I had just barely begun to understand the world that I was destined to save."

"When did it change?"

"Not until the very end. Because of something the princess said."

"What?" She sat back up looking at him as he told his life story as well.

"She said you are a hero, Sir Link."

"That was it?"

"Yes."

"What did that change?"

"Nearly everything, I could look back and say yes I was scared. But as she held my hand I saw her Triforce light up, and it was wisdom, while mine was Courage. So I trusted her, she knew from the beginning I was the one to do this. And I fell in love, soon after we tried to be wed but too many obstacles kept us apart for too long."

"What happened?"

"Again my words must never leave us; Zelda had an experience with a woman. That's when she knew."

"She had sex?"

"No, no," Link laughed as she blushed. "She said she could feel the same feelings that I described about her for the woman."

"Who was the woman?"

"Her guardian, Impa, however I fear that when she returns to Hyrule she will not be able to continue her relationship for the elders would look down on her. I pray to the goddesses for her daily."

"You know you could show some concern for yourself you know." She retorted.

"What would that serve?"

"You could focus on finding the one you love." She smiled as he did.

"I already have, my love." He kissed her hand. "Therefore I could not expect to find anything more for myself."

"What if you aren't happy?"

"If I do not find happiness I can find solace that I have helped countless lives, however it may have been at the expense of myself finding happiness. It is the heroes curse."

"Do I make you happy?" She asked tentatively, fearing what answer could leave his lips. God his lips, did she just think that?

"More than anyone else in any other world I have ever been in. And that is saying quite a lot. I love you Samus Aran, and I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
